freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky Village Headphone Music
The Author's Note This is basically my first spinpasta based on something I heard on a game, so everything about the creepy noises is ACTUALLY real! Except for the whispering part. I heard some noise IRL while playing at midnight with the lights off and headphones on. and thought it was whispering. And there's no ghost. If you don't believe it when I say the noises are real, try it yourself the next time you go to Spooky Village. The Pasta Spooky Village. Aaaah, the memories in the wonderful game of LaTale. For those who don't know, Spooky Village is this creepy instance dungeon that players in LaTale that are around level 30-90 can visit and kill monsters to level up faster since the XP there at their level is better then anywhere else's. Creepy, dark place in a bright, happy, game, I give it my Kudos. I decided to go revisit those memories and try out being a Knight by making another character, since I had one more free spot for an extra character. Once she hit level 30, I went to Spooky Village. I also had new headphones, so I decided to put them on as I was waiting to get teleported to Spooky. Once I got there (With headphones still on) I noticed something odd about the music. It seemed more intense. There was more creepy noises. The creaking door noise was way louder, but even though the creaking door was loud, I heard something really faint in the distance. It sounded like a heartbeat or two. Wondering what was happening, I pressed my hands on my headphones. There was a moaning noise, some whispering, and then I heard someone whisper, "She's here." I saw a ghost after that for a quick second. It had the face of a girl about the age of 18. I unplugged my headphones, logged onto Trinket and told the guild about the creepy noises and what was happening. No one said anything for two minutes. I again repeated my question. Duplo didn't say anything. He just gave me a link. It was a tinyurl and it was called "SpookyVillageLegend" I typed it into Google Chrome and I found an article on OGPlanet with black background and white text, no pictures. This isn't like the ordinary notification OGPlanet would make. The article said: "A lot of people have been sending Help Desk Tickets about why they heard so many more creepy noises with headphones on then when they weren't wearing them in Spooky Village, plus seeing ghosts that aren't Miss Gagas. We didn't want to shock you about why this happened, but more and more Help Desk Tickets came and we finally decided to tell you. (Note, this is a long read) "We were in our office, when we decided to create Spooky Village for players from level 30-90 to get more XP and level up more easily. We posted a notification about this. As we were coding it in, someone broke into our office through the window. He had a gun. Not the foam LaTale guns we used for fun when we were bored and not coding stuff in. It was a real gun. He pointed it onto the heads of GMSnowyLove, who was wearing headphones. "He demanded that they gave him the job that Snowy got or she will die. We told him no and we have a reason why we hired Snowy instead of him and he shot her. We were punished for doing the right thing. He looked up at all of us and said "She's no longer with you. She's here." He pointed to her computer, where she was testing out Spooky Village to make sure there was no glitches. He left. "The next day, we had hired a new GM to replace SnowyLove. He had brought his headphones with him. He sat down, plugged it in, and went to LaTale to test out Spooky Village. Immediately after he had gone inside Spooky Village, he said, "There are creepy noises in the music while I'm wearing headphones. Plus I saw a ghost in the distance, and it was NOT a Miss Gaga." "We asked him to list down all these noises. He had listed down: A heartbeat, a moaning noise, the door creaking noise they added much louder, whispering noises, and he also heard someone whisper, "She's here." "We jumped when we heard him list the last noise, all ten of us. Hoping it was a joke (And the last noise sort of a sick joke), we all plugged in our headphones and went into Spooky. All the noises he had listed was in there, including the ghost. We were surprised when we saw the ghost. It was the face of SnowyLove. We had to take out the noises and the ghost so no one would freak out about it, but we couldn't. Every time we tried, the next time we went in the noises were back and the ghost was there. We even tried deleting Spooky then recoding it and the noises were still there and we saw the ghost. So we just left it. Please, after this notification don't send any more Help Desk Tickets about the weird noises or the ghost. It will result in getting your account suspended." If I can't send any more Help Desk Tickets about it, I might as well experiment and see what happens. I mean, what can go wrong? It's not like BEN Drowned will attack me or something if I see what's going on. So I used a special software to analyze the audio of that Spooky Village music. The software kept creating weird images that showed messages, like "Turn it off." and "Stop listening." like when the Lavender Town Syndrome created an Unown (Whatever that is) at the end of the video, but the messages kept on coming through the whole video. I saved it and uploaded it to YouTube. It was removed in five minutes. Why? I uploaded it again and it was removed once I refreshed the page (About five seconds later) I Googled up why YouTube would do that and none of the reasons was why my video was removed. All it was was just the analyzation of the Spooky Village headphone music with my software. Now it's like Herobrine. I had burned the song onto a CD, named it "SPOOKY" and put it in my box of CDs where I forgot about it. I never did find out more about the music after that, but sometimes when I play it on Listenonrepeat with my headphones on the whispering changes from "She's here." to things like "Turn it off." Eight Months Later... I was digging around in my trunk, pretending I was a treasure hunter even though I'm 14 now, when I suddenly found my old radio! It was dusty, but it worked. I thought I'd get a CD and play a little music, so I grabbed my CD box and began taking CDs out, when I stumbled across a CD called "SPOOKY" I had forgotten about the time I tried to figure out about Spooky, so I inserted the CD and listened. It was the music you would hear in Spooky Village, with all the details you would also hear with headphones, except I wasn't wearing any headphones. The whispering changed, once again, to "Turn it off..." but I listened through the whole thing. Two days later, I came down with a cold and felt horrible. Being that 14-year-old girl who often jumps to conclusions, I thought that it was just an ordinary cold, since I always get sick when the season changes for some reason. Two months later, however, I still had it. A day ago, I had a nightmare. No, not the nightmare from Nightmare Village (It's like Spooky Village for level 150 players), I mean a real nightmare. I was in a dark room, no furniture, nothing, and I couldn't move. I heard someone whisper, "You didn't turn it off...this is what you get..." I woke up after that, wondering what had even happened. Don't ever try to decode the Spooky Village music, please, or you'll suffer the same fate as me. Whatever happens after this, it won't be very pretty. I feel like crap so I won't be writing anymore for a while. I'll start writing when I feel better.Category:Spin-offCategory:BeingsCategory:Video Games